


弓箭62-67

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	弓箭62-67

===  
62.  
“我叫‘海’。”  
“不，我问的是你……原本的名字。”  
张景焕望着少年微微侧着头有些困惑的表情，努力从原本乌黑缭乱的记忆里挖出了那块锈迹斑斑的牌子。  
“……张……景焕。”  
少年点了点头，忽然露出一个微不可察的笑容：“我记住了。”  
仿佛一瞬间就把这个名字擦亮了一般。

叶是个很轻盈的女孩子，她和她的哥哥都具有西南陆那块地方生人的特征：身量轻巧，敏捷，单纯。相比起来张景焕就显得稳重多了——他们更喜欢称之为过于老成或者大叔相，总之不是什么好词。  
“我也不知道在……那种地方长大，他们俩是怎么还能这么活泼的，真难得。”  
听闻此话的李相赫将目光从打打闹闹比赛猎野兔的兄妹俩身上转过来，飞快打量了一下张景焕。  
那个眼神很奇怪，多年以后张景焕回想起，才明白那是一个不忍却并不怜悯的眼神。

他不是怜悯三个被买卖的孩子的遭遇。他只是不忍戳穿一个事实——  
风和叶不是神奇地保留着天真烂漫的个性……而是他们若不这样表现，便失去了被买回来的价值。  
那时的张景焕却在李相赫的眼神里心虚不已，因为只有他自己知道，他来的时候就被赋予了“监视者”的工作。  
有时候是汇报一天内都干了些什么，连琐事都一一过问；有时候则是一些虚无缥缈的例如“你觉得这几天的相赫怎么样”。  
“怎么样”这个问题真是越来越难回答。  
起初像是“他很厉害”“有点冷漠”“其实对亲近的人很好”，逐渐变成“我不知道”。  
“不知道？”金正均镜片后的眼神似笑非笑，落在张景焕身上让他有种被冰枪扫射的错觉。  
“换个问题吧……你们今天不是去清点缴获品了吗，相赫用的什么纸单？”  
张景焕不假思索道：“白底带黄条，抬头印花的那打。”  
换来的是金正均更加意味凝重的打量，片刻，他勾了勾嘴角：“我知道了。”

这件事后不久，就发生了神平演武场事故，也就是叶和风丧命的那起事故。事故本身的缘由不算稀奇，属于线人情报延误造成的撤退不及时，后果便是特攻小队全军覆没。  
叶和风被激光割网碾成了模糊的肉块，纠缠在一起的尸块几乎不分彼此。  
看到他们或者说它们的一瞬间，张景焕几乎昏过去。他向来自诩的冷静沉着在那一刻背叛了他，视线里黑压压的斑点向他袭来，太阳穴痛得要爆炸了。他猛地垂下头，空气里仿佛掺了刀子一样让人每一下呼吸都带来剧痛。  
耳朵里似乎听到了倒地的声音，张景焕回头去看，模模糊糊地只能看到一个跪倒在地的人影。  
是李相赫。他握在手里的鬼斩折射着刺眼的光芒，原本是幽绿的，慢慢地却渗出一点让张景焕反胃的红色。  
脑中嗡嗡地，仿佛能听到血液狂窜的声音。不知过了多久，手被更冰凉的一只握住了，李相赫抬着头，穿堂风把空气里的血腥味吹得很远。  
“你走吧。”

张景焕睁开眼，面前是滴滴跳动的曲线表。脉搏上连着乱七八糟的感应线，金正均正一脸铁青地瞪着他。  
“还是没找到？”张景焕毫无掩饰地笑出声。  
金正均皱了皱眉头，显而易见地不悦。但他这次并没像之前那样焦虑太久，而是敲了敲手腕，甚至有心情反讽：“我当你有多了解相赫，原来也不过如此。”  
“抬举我了。说了解他……我怎么可能跟您比？”  
仿佛有凛冽的风声在头顶呼啸而过，张景焕摇了摇头，继续道：“谁能想到亲身教养他几十年的金议长，连他想要什么都说不出来呢？”

那一直绊住金正均的问题，第三个条件，他万万没想到最艰难的障碍竟然是李相赫本身。  
李相赫的欲望是什么？  
人的意志不是无坚不摧的。就同慎德遵照的规律那样，他把永生的欲望依托在强大的精神力中创造出源虫，留下神祇的印子。而神祇在同宿主融合的进程中不断摸索，不仅是为了找到契合复活需求的精神体，同时还要找到宿体最大的破绽：欲望。  
这解释了为什么不同人被源虫激发后的表现大有不同，因为他们内心深处被扭曲的欲望从根源上就是不同的。  
然而这在李相赫身上并不奏效。从源虫苏醒之后他一直陷入植物人一般的昏迷中，连脑电波探测都安静得如同一潭死水，任何刺激都没法引起他的回应。蔡光振告诉金正均，他体内的源虫像无头苍蝇一样，根本没有明确的方向。  
“它们需要引导。”

那么李相赫最想要的是什么？  
不是钱权名誉、不是至高无上的武力，不是金正均捏着鼻子承认的“自由”，最后，甚至不是张景焕。  
张景焕自己也答不上来。但他总觉得那一定是很简单却抓不住的东西，如果金正均悟到的话一定会大跌眼镜——想到这点，他就又忍不住笑出了声。  
他笑得越大声，喉咙里的血腥味就越是翻涌——接连不断的记忆探索让他身心都遭受了严重的创伤，但比起这些，看到金正均的挫败也不赖……他闲闲地想着，吐了一口血，然而抬起头来时，映入眼帘的却是金正均不同于前几日的神情。  
丝毫不焦虑不愤怒，甚至有几分泰然与怜悯。就和他少年时被叫去金正均办公室里常常见到的神情似的。

63.  
在曺容仁自己都很年轻的时候，军队里有过一次实践课。教官点了朴载赫问他，若你驾驶着一台一分钟内不迫降就会炸毁的战舰，但是唯一能作为降落点的平地上正被一百名临时驻扎的一般兵士占满。那么你是选择让自己活，还是让这一百名士兵活下来？  
朴载赫不假思索地回答：当然是让一百条命活下来啊。  
“愚昧的英雄，但现在并不是为联邦神裔军的高洁觉悟鼓掌的时候。”教官平静地说，“一名神裔军的价值远远高于一百名普通士兵，无论是从稀缺程度、培养成本还是战场作用上来说，联邦的利益都不允许你们随意牺牲。”  
“或者，也可以称它为另一种更高层面的、人格、信念、道德的牺牲。”  
曺容仁依旧记得那时候他坐在朴载赫后侧方的位置，看不到他的表情，只能看见他放在桌面上攥成拳、绷得紧紧的手背。

——“没关系，反正我早就被军队踢出去了。”  
失去意识前在即将坠落的车里，朴载赫对曺容仁说的最后一句话便是带着笑的这一句。曺容仁还未来得及吐槽他把大义凛然活生生说得像负气报复，脑袋就撞在车门上昏了过去。  
此刻带着头痛幽幽转醒，曺容仁想起以前的事来，不由好奇起那时候要是坐在朴载赫邻座，是不是能看到他侧脸上露出迷茫和不忿以外的神情呢。  
也许比自己想象的还要坚定也说不准。  
走神没有持续太久，曺容仁很快便揉着太阳穴开始整理思绪。他想既然他们二人都自投罗网了，大概裴俊植带的那些人也就平安无事了吧。倒不是信任这不成文的契约，只是他不认为金正均放在戈凛那个小村落附近的兵力在应付朴载赫之外，还足够去为难裴俊植的车队罢了。

曺容仁闭了闭眼，再睁眼——依然看不到任何东西。  
他的心跳极速加剧了几下，随即他强迫自己冷静下来：即使撞击头部确实有损伤视觉神经的可能，但此刻的感觉并不是看到虚无……只是完完全全的漆黑罢了。  
也就是说并不是视力出了问题，而是自己现在处于一个完全没有光线的地方。  
此时体感温度约在10℃左右，湿度偏低，耳边听不到任何机械或是自然的声音，鼻子倒是能闻到一丝淡淡的土腥气。室内范围……曺容仁摸摸索索地扶着光溜溜的墙壁走了一圈，大概估测出是个直径为10米左右的圆形，顶上则已经不是他能摸到的高度了。除了墙壁和同样光滑的地面以外，曺容仁再也摸不到任何别的东西，他迅速否定了脑子里预测的几个联邦秘密监狱。  
大概是位于瞭望星西部某个新造的……私牢里吧。  
虽然令人惊奇地，那把朴载赫亲手打的钢刀还在袖子里藏着，但此时它对于逃命真是毫无用处——曺容仁试着用它划上墙壁，收获的只有浅浅的划痕和由于巨大的回声和共鸣而让他脑袋发蒙的噪音。  
静下来之后，在这种极度黑暗的环境里连心跳和呼吸声都隐隐地让人胆寒……曺容仁闭上眼按着自己淤伤的额角，试图用疼痛驱使自己保持冷静。  
金正均还不至于有把俘虏关在铁盒子里饿死这么畸形又无效率的爱好，现在还留着自己的命，不过是为了要挟朴载赫。  
也就说明他的目的还没有达到。  
想到这点，曺容仁多少还有几分安慰：事前和朴载赫商量的应对还算没有赌错，而朴载赫，也没有辜负他的期望。

这要从那位前下七营的侦察兵达牧、或者说伪装成“阿呆”的先生说起了。  
并不是说那个傻傻的家伙是个假身份，只是曺容仁极度怀疑，那副躯壳里装着的灵魂早就换了人——慎德的内核也许在达牧和同僚互相残杀的时候就成功占据了这名神裔军的身体。此后他隐居到深山的小村落中，直到近期被金正均和副帅代表的李氏后人找到。  
如果是这样，他那些神神叨叨、但仔细想来竟有几分关联的话就能得到解释了。曺容仁不知道他这样隐蔽地提醒他们线索是为了什么，但联系到他作为大有可为的天才术师，苏醒之后宁可隐居深山而不是投奔尚且强大的李氏后人，大概也有几分隐情在内。他避着内线村长告诉给朴载赫和曺容仁的话，也不能当做疯言疯语，值得好好推敲了——他对朴载赫格外敌意的态度，说明他知道朴载赫的神祇曾经发作过；他很清楚神祇发作的契机，当中最可怖的莫过于那句以命换命了。  
当时曺容仁和朴载赫只当他指的是以宿主的消失换取慎德的复活，便随意地拿出来做诱饵了。然而事发之后曺容仁瞬间意识到，那句话好巧不巧才是金正均需要的，也是对朴载赫最致命的威胁。  
慎德彻底苏醒的时候，达牧刚刚杀死了一名同样被附身的神裔军。  
这才是以命换命的真正含义。不是要用宿主的性命，而是要以另一名宿主做药引。就像胎中自相残杀的双子一样，最终胜利的一方才能作为完整的生命苏醒。

只是曺容仁还不清楚，慎德小心翼翼传达出来这些线索究竟居心何为。他才不会天真地以为慎德只是好心好意要帮助他们，况且如此一来只会给他自己跨越千年的夙愿添麻烦——不过，想到他还把朴载赫丢进了冰冷的湖水里，曺容仁又不禁滑稽地想：也许天才总是有些奇怪的恶趣味也未可知。  
朴载赫还在……曺容仁摸了摸自己左胸感受着平稳的心跳。否则，无论是自己还是鸦骨，都不会像现在这样没有任何感知。  
眼下也只有这么不断安慰自己，才能在完全虚无一般的牢笼里获得一点安心了。

64.  
……然而。  
粗略估算应该已经在钢铁的牢笼里呆了七十个小时，饶是曺容仁也没法继续用自我安慰来保持镇静了。  
时间的流逝仿佛被恶意放慢了一般。开始是百无聊赖地数着脉搏，神思游离地想着外面的情况、想李民晧能不能找到他们、想朴载赫有没有吃太多苦头……渐渐地，生理性的缺水、饥饿、疲惫感越来越不能忽视。胃里仿佛沉着块烧红的铁块，思绪也开始混乱。  
曺容仁知道在极端空虚环境下所有想象都会滑向悲观的结局，简单地来说就是越转移注意力反而越会钻牛角尖。他不是不知道这种剥夺感觉的紧闭也是一种拷问和折磨犯人的方式，但这并不能帮助他在身临其境时解救自己。

再这样下去也许真会默默无闻地死在这里。  
这个念头冒出来的一瞬间曺容仁就狠狠地打了个激灵。随即用力掐了把自己的手臂，试图用痛感强迫自己保持清醒。  
事实上他的手指在用力的时候反而僵硬地颤抖，也许是因为饥饿或者神经麻痹。曺容仁不自觉地押了比想象中大几倍的力气，如果有光的话，一定能看见手臂上紫红得厉害。

在第二次从不知何时陷入的短暂梦境中醒过来时，曺容仁索性提刀对着小臂划了一道。  
血的味道短暂地成为了新元素。虽然很快就因为嗅觉惯性而失去了冲击力，但还是让曺容仁的感官获得了一些活力。  
这可太不妙了，他一边警告自己不能沉溺于消极，一边苦笑：在这种时候居然无意识地制造出噩梦来消磨自己的心理防线，果然人最大的敌人都是自己吗。

梦境的内容是回忆碎片和扭曲幻想的结合。  
大脑的疲惫让曺容仁陷入了假寐，连眼睛是否闭着都不能确定的梦境里，曺容仁首先见到的是那满天的红霞，和逆着光的一道漆黑的背影。  
啊，果然。  
仿佛心有预料一样的，曺容仁想，果然这天是永远迈不过的天堑。  
没有枪弹爆裂声，没有作战的大吼和惨叫，没有血、硝烟和焦肉的味道，甚至连神祇的存在都告知不到。曺容仁的眼中只有那通红背景下的一抹黑色，鼻腔中则是抽去了信息素后剩下的那人身体的味道。  
有朴载赫爱用的沐浴剂和他的皮肤、汗水混合的味道。掺杂着临时绷带的消毒水和早上紧急集合时、急匆匆揣进上衣口袋的软糖的味道。  
这场景太过怪异。视觉如此抽象，嗅觉却丰富而鲜活。曺容仁近乎贪婪地汲取着空气，仿佛这样就能让凝滞的身体细胞雀跃起来。而那个背影一直静静地宛如雕像般立在那里，让他忍不住想去拥抱……  
在双臂揽上那背影的瞬间，有轻微的“扑”的声音传来，像匕首插进沙袋，像水球被刺入钢钉。  
他只抱到了一滩鲜血。  
动地的脚步声纷至沓来，画面极速切换，曺容仁的心跳咚咚地狂跳，他还听见了自己大口喘息的声音。  
眼前是昏暗破旧的纵横错乱的小巷，建筑风格与瞭望星大相径庭。有外星的语言隐隐约约响起，曺容仁听出了那几个男人在交流“去哪了”“瞭望星的畜x，真能躲”“快点抓了交差”种种。  
咽下喉咙里翻涌的血味，曺容仁提着一口气继续奔跑向眼前的岔路。不能被抓住……自己身上还有狼骸和鸦骨，万一被发现……要逃走……  
这样想着，却在转过一个拐角的时候猝不及防地天旋地转，场景再次转换。

是不知何处的小屋子。  
“哥，你来啦。”  
叹息般的声音在身后响起，曺容仁还未从被追捕的惊慌中回过神来，就被一双有力的手臂搂进了怀里。  
随着这温暖的怀抱，方才宁静的气息一瞬间荡然无存。充斥在曺容仁鼻腔里的换成了稍有热度的松枝香，是信息素。  
朴载赫从背后把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进曺容仁的颈窝，语气像是刚从睡梦中苏醒，还带着撒娇的鼻音：“怎么才来看我，好孤独……”  
这声音……比现在的朴载赫还要年轻，像处于成年左右的音色，虽然曺容仁不记得他说过这样的话——但那时候的朴载赫，的确时常会感觉到孤独，并且比现在要黏人和爱撒娇得多。  
这孩子不知何时就越来越独立了……虽然独立不是坏事……不是坏事……吗……  
朴载赫唇齿间的气息流连在曺容仁侧颈和耳朵之间，理应是暧昧的气氛中，曺容仁却丝毫感觉不到旖旎和爱意。他的目光垂下，盯着箍在自己腰际的那双手。  
十指交叉着，有棱角立体的关节，修长的手指，是朴载赫那双时常让曺容仁觉得好看的手。  
只是像鬼魅一样显得格外苍白摄人。  
“明天去约会吧！去逛街也好看电影也好游乐园也好，总之不能再放我鸽子了，上次，上上次，哥你有那么忙吗……”  
“载赫啊。”  
曺容仁打断朴载赫略显孩子气的碎碎念，闭了闭眼，温和却直接道：“放我走吧。”

曺容仁已经意识到这里不是现实。可是要怎么从梦境里苏醒，光靠意识并不能做到。  
朴载赫因为他突如其来的话而沉默了一会儿，曺容仁几乎要以为他连呼吸都停止了。然后，朴载赫的声音低沉了下来：“你以为你走得掉吗？”  
紧接着他噗嗤一笑，再度蹭上曺容仁的脖颈，笑嘻嘻道：“哥哥最想要的不就是“我”吗？我就在这里，只能在这里。”

有朵纯白的花掉进黑沼，被鬼魅的爪牙撕成碎片。  
似曾相识的画面从曺容仁的脑海里一晃而过。

“不……”  
“放心吧，我跟他不一样，我永远不会变的。”  
不知何时朴载赫站到了曺容仁面前。曺容仁险些大叫出来——这是……  
十三岁的朴载赫歪着脑袋看曺容仁的脸，他的眼睛亮亮的湿湿的，像刚出生的小动物一样满是好奇和期待。  
“你不是最喜欢我了吗？  
“——逃走的话，就再也找不到我了哦。”

胃酸仿佛过多溢出了，难言的苦涩液体涌上喉头。内脏在燃烧，后背仿佛有冷冰冰的风割过去，冰火两重天一样的温差让曺容仁忍不住颤抖。  
但他一刻都不敢停下脚步。  
少年的身形因为抽条的身高而格外纤瘦，仿佛一推就会跌倒在地似的。他裸露的手臂拉着曺容仁的手腕，手肘处突出一个尖锐的角度，让人有种那锋利的骨骼即将刺破皮肤的错觉。如果仔细看的话，甚至能发现两道泛白的生长纹。  
像棵摇摇晃晃的小树，新枝未满，每片叶片上都是鲜活的脉络。就算时常冒出古怪的刺，曺容仁却能照单全收地喜欢着。  
的确，是只有“在这里”才能遇到的绝版了。

“在那么远的地方哥哥想过最多的是哪个人？”少年变声期的嗓音有些沙沙的，天真纯粹，“是我吗？”  
曺容仁愣了愣，轻声道：“……不。”  
“我就知道，是那家伙了？”少年没有回头，曺容仁只能从后侧方看见他的一点点脸颊，得知他在笑。  
“是的。”  
“哈……那家伙才没有那么好，只不过是哥哥最担心他才会想得比较多吧？”  
曺容仁没有回答。

越走越远，越来越冷。  
异样感终于浮现在曺容仁心中。他忍着后背一阵阵的寒噤开口问道：“我们要去哪？”  
握住他手腕的那只手锢得越来越紧，它冰冷又坚硬，简直像金属制品一样让曺容仁的手臂痛到麻木。  
过了许久，朴载赫才回答到：“去……我的墓园。”

65.  
紧跟着那句话的是大门轰然拉开的声音。  
眨眼的一瞬间里面前满是飘荡着的光怪陆离的人影，低头看去，脚下则踩着浮在黑色沼泽上的石桥。  
少年拉着曺容仁走向自己的归途。  
“等等……”  
曺容仁试图挣脱、或是阻止他，但他惊恐地发现即使二人的脚步停止，四周的景象仍然在一去不回地向后远离。  
“总有些……不，大部分事都是你阻止不了的。”朴载赫转过来，平静地望着曺容仁。人形的影子从他身边掠过，每一下都会在他的皮肤上割开一道血口。  
曺容仁这才发现那些斑驳诡异的剪影，仔细看去的话，竟然全是朴载赫的影子！  
身高不一、姿势各异。但和朴载赫共度过许多年生活的曺容仁可以确定那些都是朴载赫的轮廓。简直像是从他的日常中抓取的照片一般。  
曺容仁顿时有种被窥视的厌恶感。但更让他毛骨悚然的是，这个画面仿佛暗含着什么寓意。  
一个他不能改变更不愿触碰的事实。

少年逐渐遍体鳞伤。他的血流下来染红了一整块石板。有泛红的剪影飞到曺容仁眼前，炫耀一般跳动着。  
曺容仁忍无可忍地挥手过去，它便迅速碎成了碎屑，消失在空气中。  
“没用的……”朴载赫的表情是极力隐忍着的，但当眼角被割开的时候他露出了一个苦笑，“好疼啊，哥哥。”

要救我的话，也不是不可以。  
小恶魔般的低语回荡在曺容仁耳边。  
去把他杀掉就好了。  
谁？  
他啊，他就在那边，快去。  
……  
不然的话……我会消失的。

他的星光，他的梦想，他所有温柔和残忍的起源。  
少年的皮肤上渗出星星点点的火焰。  
去吧。十四岁的朴载赫轻飘飘地鼓励他。那声音就和他本人一样，仿佛马上就会被大火吞没一般。

诡异的感觉始终萦绕不去，曺容仁不再犹豫。  
如果可以留下他的话……  
曺容仁鬼使神差地向被指示的方向走去。开始是走，几步之后就开始奔跑。黑色的泥水一波波地涌上桥面，浸湿他的脚踝，然后顺着双腿向上攀爬。  
曺容仁不敢停下，最后他看到了他的敌人。只看到了一个背影。  
一个再熟悉不过的背影。

喉咙死死地哽住，双脚像被冻在了地面上一步都迈不出去。脑中被巨大的蜂鸣声占据了，一刹那间曺容仁明白了那是鸦骨的悲鸣。  
它在拒绝，但少年的声音在背后不容反悔地煽动着：  
“就用那把刀吧，很简单的。只要……比上一次再用力一点就好了。  
“我就是……被他杀死的啊。”

黑色的液体渗进了喉管、眼睛和耳道。有温热的泪涌出来，飞快地与污液融为一体。曺容仁的身体不知何时燃着剧痛的灼烧感，脊骨更是如同要断裂一般地震痛着。鸦骨……鸦骨为什么没有回音？  
有双手引导着曺容仁抽出衣袖中湛清的短刃，推着他向前去。  
不……可是……  
那个背影却突然动了。  
——目光几乎捕捉不到的刹那间，一道锋芒逼人的弧光带着浓烈的杀意冲了过来！

66.  
李相赫睁开双眼。  
他做了一个很长，很长的梦。  
没有一件是关于自己的。他很清楚地认知着，脑子也在快速转动。  
即使给他灌输别人的记忆也是无济于事的，李相赫对自己的意志力很有自信。哪怕金正均从蔡光振那里得到了流传下来的“钥匙”，也还得找到自己的弱点才行。  
通称“欲望”的弱点，在李相赫身上是几乎不存在的。他自认对自己的审视从未懈怠过也有看人极敏锐的眼光，他不觉得金正均能找到这份破绽。

——那么，现在放他醒过来又是什么意思？  
李相赫长出一口气，稍微活动僵硬的肢体，更加意外地发现鬼斩也是苏醒着的。  
摸不透金正均的意思，但望着四周散落在地的注射器、输液管和各种切断了电源、屏幕漆黑的仪器，李相赫决定先去探查一下外面的情况再思考其他的。  
毕竟自己睡了太久。如果现在谁来告诉他李在宛带领监察组风风火火地把金正均的据点给端了，他也不会太过惊讶。  
李相赫轻轻地下了病床，借着微弱的灯光走出了房间。

有什么人争吵的声音细碎地传来，像隔着厚厚的布料一样闷闷地听不清楚。李相赫循着声音走过去，找到一条金色的螺旋楼梯。  
扶手上金色的涂料斑驳晦暗，它像一条蛇静静地向下蜿蜒。  
与此同时李相赫也分辨出了，那隐隐约约的声音是张景焕的。  
他怎么……跟来了？  
轻轻皱了皱眉头，李相赫不去想心里那一分是不悦还是别的什么，径直踏上楼梯，逐阶而下。

楼梯的螺旋很小，几乎走几步就要转一个角度。而随着地势往下，争吵声越发分明。  
不仅有张景焕，另一个人的声音也时不时地响起。只是李相赫一时间有些陌生，分辨不出是谁。只能听到他的语气镇定中夹杂着偶有冒头的急切，仿佛在劝说张景焕：  
“……他们俩……你还是去南郊……”  
“线索出错了！我必须去把他们找回来……”  
“那不是你的错。”  
“和谁的错有关系吗？我们不是……吗……”  
张景焕顿了顿，语气更加焦躁：“不管你怎么想，相赫，别拦着我。”  
相赫……  
李相赫仿佛被什么击中了。  
是了……原来是那天……  
是叶和风殒命的那个晚上。

两人又说了些什么，磁场的波动一掠而过，紧接着便是金属的交错之声：两人动起手来了。  
凭借线人的情报，叶和风前往神平演武场追寻逃逸的军工重犯；张景焕和李相赫则去往南郊守死敌方的逃跑路线。  
演武场本身就充斥着各类军工机械，从任务的可行度上选择了小个子的叶和风前去，这本身没什么问题。后来两人因为情报谬误撤退不及而惨死，李相赫下定决心要保张景焕一条生路……  
李相赫的太阳穴突突地作痛。这件往事在他目前为止的人生中并不算最残酷血腥的，因为各种问题死于任务中的部下他都已经数不过来了，见过的人类的死法一个比一个惨烈……但只有这件事，一旦触碰到，李相赫还是会隐隐地反胃和压抑。  
更恶劣的是，此时耳中回荡的对话毫不留情地解开了他封印在记忆深处的那件事。  
对整个神平演武场事故来说那只是个微不足道的小插曲——  
那就是，张景焕曾经发现情报有问题、却被李相赫阻止了前去营救叶和风的这件事。

阻止张景焕无论在当时还是后来看来都是合情合理的。  
他们并不知道情报的错误到底有多大影响，也许叫停计划反而会造成无谓的失败；当时的时间点已经不算早了，即使张景焕放弃自己的岗位赶去演武场也很可能赶不上，而南郊那边的缺口就会无人处理；再退一步，如果叶和风陷入了他们解决不了的危险，那么张景焕的现身就根本不是营救，而是多余的送死。  
刚得知任务出了差错的时候，李相赫的脑中隐隐约约地察觉到，这与金正均脱不了干系。  
但那只是一瞬划过的念头罢了，还未成年的李相赫、自小在金正均的屋檐下长大的李相赫，在那一天仍旧侥幸地想着，不会吧。  
那可不是弭豹，是人啊。

事情就这么万中之一地朝着最坏的结果发生了。  
张景焕没有怪李相赫的意思，或者说，他已经没有余裕再去回想曾经有过的一丝丝转机了。他眼眶上滚烫刺痛迟迟不褪，像被目睹的血腥画面烙上了印痕。  
但李相赫不一样，李相赫的思绪仿佛一分为二，其中一个飞快地明白过来这些都是金正均的手笔并且立刻决定在张景焕遇害之前让他逃走；另一个则用尽了所有力气把这一夜埋进最深的脑海里。

“……我必须去把他们找回来……”  
……  
“和谁的错有关系吗？我们不是……吗……不管你怎么想，相赫，别拦着我。”  
……  
“我们不是……吗……不管你怎么想，相赫……”  
……  
双脚明明抵达了楼梯的底部，这里却空无一人。  
只有像留声机一样的声音，反反复复地、诡异地循环着。  
鬼斩宛如遇到了敌人一般警惕起来。多日仅靠营养液躺在床上度日的身体一时间流过一阵恶寒，李相赫猛地转身。  
金正均的脚步恰恰好停在两米外的楼梯上。  
“你也会后悔吗？”  
他挑挑眉，金丝边的眼镜后透出戏谑的眼神。

李相赫定定地那张充斥着讥讽和傲慢的脸。  
空气里飘荡着不知哪来的血的味道，脑中有什么轰然崩塌了。

67.  
朴载赫没想到自己都裹成了个粽子，还能被姜旼丞认出来。  
自从他来到这座庞大的建筑里已经过了三天，刚被关起来的时候他还满脑子都是要怎么跑出去以及曺容仁被带去了哪里；第二天他敏锐地从那些白大褂的动作神情和窃窃私语中感觉到一丝异样——难道他们计划进行不顺利？第三天朴载赫受不了了，袭击了几个守卫、路过哪个实验室还顺了套防护服，大摇大摆地跟着相同装束的其他人在几层楼之间晃荡。  
从那个戈凛村中莫名冒出来指认的小女孩出现在碎裂的车窗外、还拿枪指着朴载赫的开始，整件事就透着一股诡异。在先前和曺容仁的对话里，朴载赫已经明白这次自己只会更凶险。但自始至终，狼骸的安定都让他感觉不到一丝危机。  
这几日里朴载赫被抽了不少血、连接了好些电极被严密监测着，注射进体内的药物带来血液沸腾的灼痛。但无论被如何刺激，狼骸的控制权都无法从朴载赫这里剥离。即使偶有暴走的迹象，也和他们需要的强度相去甚远。  
关于这点，朴载赫自己都难以解释。  
狼骸是原本就有“前科”的神祇。相比绝大多数正常的神裔军，他应该是悬崖边上只需轻轻地推力就会堕落的存在。他还明确地能感觉到这附近“物质源”的存在——和十五年前的梅格要塞如出一辙地引起一种压迫和恶心的感觉，甚至强度更大，他猜想要么是那东西本身纯度更高、要么就是距离更近——但相对的，当时那种被另一种思维侵占的苗头，现在的朴载赫却感觉不到。  
他自我意识一直非常清晰，简直像是任何一个未被慎德选中的神裔军一样。朴载赫不无幸灾乐祸地想，也许就是这点让那些学者医师们茫然无措的吧。  
就这么在无所事事中担忧着曺容仁，直到两小时前，朴载赫察觉到：先前一墙之隔的几个神裔军离开了。  
面对仅剩的普通看守人，甚至不需要狼骸的助力，朴载赫凭借军校学的几下子赤手空拳也足够用了。顾不得也没必要思考为什么守备会突然锐减，他就这么从那个偏僻的房间里溜了出去。  
走廊空荡荡的，除了被撂倒的那几个人之外，竟然再没有其他人的踪迹。实验室里的茶杯还倒满了咖啡，转椅是朝着门的，是有人匆匆离开的痕迹。朴载赫心中不祥的预感吱吱作响，又过了好一会儿他才听到人的脚步声，这便是他混进的那批工作人员了。

穿着严丝合缝的防护服，隔着只露出一线眼睛的镜片，朴载赫看见了慌慌张张跑过来的姜旼丞。  
姜旼丞起先并没注意到他，他是被这列人的第一个叫住了才停下的。  
“姜先生，金议长不在下面。”  
“……啊，我找蔡先生，有，有关‘钥匙’的安保问题……”  
“这个时间蔡先生在外面工作呢。再说……‘钥匙’已经不需要了，他的意思不是让你看好就行吗？别的不必管。”  
“……”  
“多管闲事的话，我会报告上去的。”  
姜旼丞咬住嘴唇，脸上似乎满是不被信任的愤恨神情。但朴载赫一直知道，当姜旼丞眉头紧皱、眼角下撇、用向上的目光看人的时候，这还代表他很焦虑。  
他在焦急什么？  
姜旼丞作势要返回，转身前他好巧不巧地扫了一眼一整列人。  
一瞬间的目光交汇里，朴载赫在这个差不多能称为发小的家伙脸上看见了0.01秒的惊愕。  
难不成姜旼丞是要去救他的？那他可要失望了，他一定没想到自己能单枪匹马逃出去吧。  
这份得意也只持续了0.01秒，因为马上，姜旼丞的嘴唇微动，他意味深长地盯了一下朴载赫，紧接着转身慢慢离开。  
他的唇语说的是：跟我来。

十分钟后，朴载赫在走廊尽头的洗手间里和姜旼丞说上了话。  
他假装腹痛不已，领头赶着工作便不耐烦地让他快点完事。朴载赫按着学生时代和姜旼丞一块计划调皮捣蛋时的习惯，果然找到了在净水台前不知道假装照了多久镜子的姜旼丞。  
姜旼丞一上来就是斩钉截铁的一句：“地下二层，第一道门。用这张卡下去，要快！”  
他递来的卡上标着个陌生的名字和职位，很明显是偷来的。朴载赫不经思索地接过去，茫然的表情落在姜旼丞眼里，他深吸一口气，快速道：“你快去，不然容仁哥……会被李组长杀死。  
“——以命换命，你想过是谁的命吗？”

TBC  
我们每一分每一秒都在杀死过去的自己。←突然想到了这句话。  
一点毫无价值的说明：少年身上的火暗示朴载赫的信息素（虽然nbcs,提醒一下是燃松枝）


End file.
